Finnigan Wyman
|alias=• Finn • Theramore NavymanFinnigan Wyman - Total Roleplay 3 • The Virtued | race = Human |gender=Male |age=23 |height= 5'9" |weight= Muscular |birthplace =Kul Tiras |residence=Seastone Keep, Northern Stranglethorn |guild=Ardent CircleWyrmrest Accord Virtued - WoW Armory |affiliations=Theramore Navy Stormwind Royal Navy |alignment= |faction=Alliance |factionicon=Alliance |class=Thaumaturge, Sailor }} Sir Finnigan Wyman is a Kul Tiran-born knight of the Ardent Circle and a former sailor of the Theramore Navy. He is an inexorable gunslinger with a passion to make the world a better place. As a veteran from the Orgrimmar prison camps, Finn often finds himself attempting to bring light to the world in whatever ways he can. After joining the Ardent Circle, he has begun to piece his fragmented life together in hopes of pursuing a brighter future for himself and his allies.The Ardent Circle - Knights of the Circle Biography Early life Finnigan Wyman was born in Kul Tiras to an extremely wealthy family that obtained their fortune in exporting oil and tidepriest reagents. The Wyman family also bore several close ties to Lady Jaina Proudmoore. He grew up under a sheltered umbrella of nobility for most of his childhood, resulting in him having very few friends. When Finnigan was thirteen, his family painstakingly moved their estate claim and immigrated to the newly established Alliance settlement—Theramore. Many people who took up residence in Theramore knew Finnigan as the wealthy nobleman's boy who stayed indoors too often. Naval Service When Finnigan turned nineteen, he voluntarily enlisted in the Theramore Navy and was assigned to a two year tour of duty at sea. Shipmates that served with Finn saw him as a diffident sailor who rarely opened up to anyone in his crew. Towards the end of his sea tour, Finn was discharged from the Theramore Navy for publicly unknown reasons and returned to his privileged old life with his family. Destruction of Theramore and Captivity As tensions began to rise between the Alliance and Horde, Finnigan and his family lived out their day-to-day lives, unaware of what was about to come. Garrosh Hellscream decided to launch an all-out attack against the island city of Theramore. Though many civilians were evacuated during the assault, the Wyman family refused to leave their estate and fortune behind. When the Alliance finally pushed back the Horde assailants, those who remain in the city were taken completely by surprise when a mana bomb, empowered by the stolen focusing iris, was used to destroy Theramore. Finn managed to escape the island before the mana bomb dropped, however, his family was obliterated in the explosion. After the dust had settled, he was captured by a band of orcs a few miles west of the island. He and several other Theramore survivors were sent to a prisoner-of-war camp in Orgrimmar. While in captivity, he was tortured mercilessly, receiving a deep W-shaped facial wound branching from cheekbone-to-cheekbone as well as a Horde sigil branding on his right thigh. Finnigan was eventually liberated from captivity by the Alliance during the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Ardent Circle Physical appearance Broad shoulders and a hiker's build would greet those who deign to look upon the form of Finnigan Wyman. Clad in light armor or threadbare clothing, he fits the stereotypical mold of a veteran soldier quite well. The only thing that generally captures unique bystander attention is the pale, jagged W-shaped scar that branches cheekbone-to-cheekbone: a permanent reminder of his service to the Alliance. If one manages to look past the brazen disfigurement on his broken face, they might find that Finn could have once been rather handsome. Wavy chestnut hair slopes down to deep-set, coffee-colored eyes and a strong, rounded face. His beard is sparse, thin, and well-trimmed, and leads up to touch each edge of his face comfortably. Smiles are lopsided, dimples are present, and gestures are made with great ease and comfort. Any practiced psychologist would notice tell-tale signs, though. Finn can never seem to stop playing with his fingers or shifting from foot to foot. His eyes wander, his stance shifts, and his face is touched and picked at more than the norm. Through prolonged contact, one would slowly find chips in the otherwise impeccable veteran's armor. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Kul Tiran Human